zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Haman Karn
Haman Karn was known as the surpreme Leader of Neo Zeon, which would later be known as the Surpreme Leader for Axis Zeon. She is widly known for her rolls in the Gryps II Conflict, and The First Neo Zeon war in which later resulted into her death by the beam sabers of Judau Ashta. She was revived a year later by one of her known love Interests known as Moses, in which they had secretly married 2 months after the Gryps II conflict, and Haman began to spend the rest of her military career fighting along side her husband. Unknown to Haman, is that the Principality of Zeon was still active, and the Zabi Family was revived as well years earlier by Heirshy, but Haman Karn would never know or discover this until UC 0098, when the Principality of Zeon attacked Axis during the Zeon Civil War, and also due to the fact of them losing multiple grounds in space from Neo Zeon. Biography 'Early Life' As the daughter of Admiral Maharaja Karn who led the exodus to Axis, Haman took over her late father's role at the recommendation of Char Aznable, in U.C. 0083. At age sixteen, she found herself in charge of a community of dispirited Zeon exiles. Despite being so young, Haman's charisma and determination allowed her to rally Axis Zeon for their eventual return to the Earth Sphere. As regent to the young girl Mineva Lao Zabi, last of the Zabi royal family, Haman was the true leader of the "Axis Zeon" faction (which she later renames Neo Zeon), based in the asteroid of the same name. Her goals were chiefly the revival of the Zabi Royal Family, and social reform throughout the Earth Sphere. From her various speeches and her general disposition, we can surmise that she favors a monarchist system of government with a style of aristocratic meritocracy operating beneath it. Garnering ideas from Zeon Zum Deikun, as all Zeon-based factions do, Axis Zeon also desired to overthrow the old ways and the institutions of the past, and to do away with the trade barriers and tariffs that had plagued the Sides before the outbreak of the One Year War in U.C. 0079. The shrewd and ambitious Haman was a skilled pilot, a very powerful Newtype, and the former friend of Zeon ace pilot Char Aznable. Char was initially sent to earth in U.C. 0083 to act as what she called a forward scout, but she expressed disappointment when Char reveals that he did not agree with her goals and would no longer help her. Haman's personal mobile suit was the AMX-004 Qubeley, which was equipped with a miniaturised Psycommu System and 12 remote weapons known as funnels. Her aptitude with the psycommu was extremely high. 'Gryps II Conflict' Haman's Axis Zeon group used its political and monetary influence as well as its numerical superiority to maintain a high ground compared to both the Titans and the AEUG, and both factions found themselves courting Axis Zeon over the course of the Gryps Conflict. The monetary influence that Axis Zeon exerted was principally due to the fact that Axis used a system based on actual gold and silver, which proved itself superior to the system used by the rest of the rest of the Earth Sphere which had been in recession since the end of U.C. 0079. The AEUG entered negotiations with Axis in the hopes of making the Titans a mutual enemy of both factions. However, when Quattro Bajeena (Char Aznable) tried to attack Haman during their meeting aboard Axis' capital ship, negotiations broke down between the two factions, and Axis instead allied itself with the Titans. At a convenient time Axis eventually exited the alliance with the Titans. The war culminated in a final battle between Kamille Bidan and Char Aznable representing AEUG, Haman representing Axis Zeon, and Paptimus Scirocco representing the Titans, ultimately ending with Kamille in his Zeta Gundam showing up to fight Scirocco's The O, while Haman in her Qubeley, defeats Char's Hyaku Shiki. Although Haman usually acted as if she had gotten over Char's rejection of her ideas and her affections, she tried at least twice to convince him to rejoin Axis Zeon. At the end of the Gryps Conflict, she appeared slightly saddened when it seemed that she had actually killed Char. 'Marriage with Moses' 'First Neo Zeon War' In the aftermath of that war, Axis was in a position of strategic and tactical advantage, and Haman's dreams were about to manifest in reality. Spearheading the next move, she ambitiously sent envoys to various colonies, and subsequently landed a full-fledged occupying force in the Earth Federation's capital at Dakar, spreading her influence throughout North Africa. Whether her reforms would have lifted the indigenous populations out of their backward state of development is unknown, since the blow-back of her own machinations began to visit her in the form of the AEUG remnants on the Argama, and their rising star pilot, Judau Ashta. The two encountered each other on multiple occasions, as Haman attempted to convince Judau to join her. Judau however, refused, being deeply suspicious of her ideas and motivations. As the push to occupy the Earth slowly ground to a halt due to various elements of resistance, the first Neo Zeon movement took a turn in a new direction, as Haman decided to use a weapon of mass destruction in the form of an colony drop onto Dublin, Ireland, to force a surrender from the Earth Federation. Curiously, the Earth Federation chose not to warn or evacuate Dublin, and instead allowed its own citizens to be killed for the purposes of population reduction. One Earth Federation minister privately expressed his lack of concern with the words, "It doesn't matter, at least we will have less mouths to feed". After this distasteful sequence of events, Haman seemed to be on the path to victory. Unfortunately for Haman, one of her subordinates, Glemy Toto, had acquired a taste for power, and had gained enough influence within the organization to begin to challenge some of the finer points of Haman's philosophy and methods. This subsequently escalated into an actual civil war within Neo Zeon itself, as the Glemy Faction began to fight against the units that were loyal to Haman's leadership. During this internal confusion, the Earth Federation exploited the Neo Zeon's disarray due to its infighting, by pushing a task-force headed up primarily by the former AEUG personnel on the Argama directly into Neo Zeon's homeland area and attacking Haman's remaining units after the Glemy Faction had been defeated. 'Duel and Death' Haman found herself cornered, and was both disappointed and frustrated with the cards that fate had seemingly dealt her. In that final battle, The Battle of Axis, Judau Ashta piloted his personal mobile suit, ZZ Gundam, against Haman's Qubeley, fighting her to a stalemate as the Earth Federation fleet bore down on their position. Here, Judau and Haman's ideologies clashed in the fervor of combat. Judau insisted that people shouldn't simply make decisions by themselves, but Haman replied by telling him that she did not feel the need to change herself to satisfy others. The subject of Newtypes was also raised, Judau attempted to intimidate Haman with a vision of the will of those sacrificed in vain fights, Haman replying again with an individualist outlook, asking him if he thought that his view of Newtypes should be the only valid one. Judau implored her to surrender, claiming that Haman was trapping herself, but at that point Haman was prepared to see the fight through to the end. Using a play on words, Haman replied that trapping (concealing) herself was actually her strength, and gave an impassioned statement, "All humans are alone, that is their destiny", shortly before rushing in to clash sabers with the ZZ Gundam one final time. Judau foresaw the attack, and disabled Haman's Qubeley as Haman also disabled Judau's ZZ Gundam. Haman realized that despite having disabled her foe, she was herself disabled and surrounded by the Earth Federation Fleet. Lamenting the turn of events, she accused Judau of following a childish and naive path, telling him that it was because of people's childishness, that the Earth would continue to be ruled by idiots. Declining Judau's attempts to talk further, she then took her own life. In the aftermath of Haman's suicide, surviving Neo Zeon forces either surrendered to the Earth Federation or retreated into hiding. 'Revival' ''Relationships 'Char Aznable' Haman first met Char when he arrived with the remnants of the Zeon Space Forces at the asteroid base Axis after their defeat at The Battle of A Baoa Qu. Despite this being their first meeting, Haman would have had no trouble recognizing the infamous Red Comet, and it was probably because of Char's reputation that she was infatuated with him. Her feelings for him probably became genuine, after he saved her from a Federation attack on Axis, as seen in Char's Deleted Affair. Contrary to popular fan pandering, Haman and Char never had a relationship. 'Moses' Haman's relations to Moses, could be traced back to Haman's birth, where Moses at the time who was a close friend, of Zeon Zum Deikun, often visited. Haman's relationship to Moses was slowly developed into Romance, like those of both Judau and Char Aznable as she got older. As Moses often played with her multiple times when she was just a little girl, the 2 ironically drifted apart however when she became 14, during the events of the One Year War in which Moses at the time was supporting the Federation on Earth with his Nation of England, and no longer was able to visit Haman due to Zeon Regulations on an Anti Earth governmental party. When the war ended by January 1st, UC.0080, Moses paid a visit to Axis, surprising a 13 year old Haman, who was both happy and angry to see him at the same time. Moses and Haman's relationship slowly began to fade during the early months of The Gryps Conflict, while Haman was starting to show more interest in Char Aznable, although Moses accepted these feelings with ease, Haman still showed signs of over protectiveness towards him as well, and would often order him to spar with her relentless times revealing that her feelings for Moses were still active within. Tragically however, Moses defected against Haman, and joined the AEUG, along side Quattro Bejeena, this treacherous act would enrage Haman, to the point of attacking Moses during the Gryps Conflict after defeating Char, Haman than came after Moses, and eventually heavily damaged him, in her rage, but was reluctant on killing him. Moses was than zaped by EMP shot from the Gwadan and brought back aboard, where he would spend the next 10 months in the Brig, until He decides to join Haman. After the Gryps II Conflict, Haman eventually let out Moses, after cooling off, but didn't talk to him for a couple of weeks. During the events of the First Neo Zeon War, Moses and Haman, eventually grew closer and closer, to the point of secretly dating, under the noses of Neo Zeon. These affections would continue to occured until UC.89, when Haman eventually was killed in Battle during the First Neo Zeon War. Although Moses knew Haman had affections for Judau, the robotic human, mostly being a machine of England, and a gentleman allowed her to choose her own path. Moses's sympathy for Haman was eventually shown when Moses revived her in secrecy in the year UC.0090, with the Stock. The 2 eventually married in secracy, but pretend to not like each other while in the pressence of military personal. Haman's overprotectiveness of Moses was shown to have taken a toll for the worst, when Earth Federation pilot Tanaka Marsha, discovered her relationtship with him, and attempted to negotiate with Haman in a way of her surrending Neo Zeon in, while at the same time using her own husband as a weapon against her. 'Judau Ashta' While Judau was walking around in the Neo Zeon home base Axis, Haman sensed him, but thought it was Char. They met as enemies in the Neo Zeon home base Axis, much like Haman had met Char years earlier. Upon meeting the two had no idea who the other was, though both left a profound impression on each other via their strong newtype presence. Haman had apparently had Judau on her mind for a while as she was eager to speak privately with him when he demanded she hand over his sister, who was kidnapped by Zeon. From their second encounter Haman has always tried to persuade Judau to join her side, and has even noted she gets highly emotional and does not act like her usual self when around Judau. This all implies that she at some point developed romantic feelings for the AEUG pilot, though it was never explained why. From what is seen in CDA, it is possible that Haman fell in love with Judau because he reminded her of the child like Haman who was naive and felt things could be changed through understanding one another. This is supported by Haman's final words, where she mentions she was happy to have met Judau and called him a good kid. Another possibility on falling for Judau was that Judau reminded her of Char, since she mistakened Judau as Char the first time she sensed Judau nearby. Either way her feelings were unrequited as Judau disagreed with her dark ambitions and thus refused her advancements repeatedly. It is important to note that in their final duel he tried to unsuccessfully persuade her to abandon her ambitions and come with him, showing that he did feel some sympathy for her. 'Trivia''' Category:Females Category:Axis Zeon Category:Neo Zeon